Perth Amboy, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Middlesex |government_type = Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) |government_footnotes = |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Wilda Diaz (term ends December 31, 2020)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 30, 2017. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Adam E. CruzBusiness Administration Office, City of Perth Amboy. Accessed July 13, 2016. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Elaine M. Jasko |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1683 |established_title1 = Royal charter |established_date1 = August 4, 1718 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = December 21, 1784 |established_title3 = Reincorporated |established_date3 = April 8, 1844 (included Township) |named_for = James Drummond, 4th Earl of Perth |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 15.429 |area_land_km2 = 12.178 |area_water_km2 = 3.251 |area_total_sq_mi = 5.957 |area_land_sq_mi = 4.702 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.255 |area_water_percent = 21.07 |area_rank = 258th of 566 in state 13th of 25 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Perth Amboy city, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 3, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Perth Amboy city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed July 3, 2012. |population_note = |population_total = 50814 |population_rank = 33rd of 566 in state 6th of 25 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 7, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 4172.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 10806.8 |population_density_rank = 29th of 566 in state 1st of 25 in county |population_est = 52499 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 11, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 62 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 08861-08863Look Up a ZIP Code for Perth Amboy, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 28, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 18, 2013. |area_code = 732 Exchanges: 293,324,376,442,697,826Amboy&frmCounty=Middlesex Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Pequannock, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed April 9, 2015. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402358200American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 3, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885349US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Perth Amboy is a city in eastern New Jersey. It is part of the New York City metropolitan area. At the 2010 census, 50,814 people lived in the city. Perth Amboy was chartered in 1718. The city was incorporated on December 21, 1784. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Perth Amboy include: * Solomon Andrews (1806–1872), creator of the first successful dirigible airship; served three terms as mayor of Perth Amboy.New Jersey Inventors Hall of Fame - Pioneer Inductees: Solomon Andrews (1806-1872), accessed December 13, 2006. * Jon Bon Jovi (born 1962), singer was born in Perth Amboy.Campbell, Mary via Associated Press. "Bon Jovi jets to rock success", The Palm Beach Post, February 13, 1987. Accessed July 6, 2010. * Alan Cheuse (1940-2015), writer.Haddock, Addy. Alan Cheuse, Middle Tennessee State University. Accessed August 4, 2013. "NPR commentator and critic Alan Cheuse was born in Perth Amboy, New Jersey, on January 23, 1940. His early years were spent at Perth Amboy High School in 1957, and he graduated from Rutgers University in 1961." * Stanley Norman Cohen (born 1935), credited with the co-creation of the first genetically modified organism and the process of recombinant DNA technology.Stanley Norman Cohen (1935-), DNA From the Beginning. Accessed August 8, 2014. "Stan Cohen was born in Perth Amboy, New Jersey." * William Dunlap (1766–1839), theater pioneer. * William Franklin (1730-1813), last governor of Province of New Jersey * Angelina Grimké (1805–1879) and Sarah Grimké (1792–1873), abolitionists.Grimké, Sarah; and Grimké, Angelina, Encyclopædia Britannica's Guide to Women's History. Accessed June 4, 2007. "hey assisted in Weld's school in Belleville and later Perth Amboy, New Jersey, in 1848–62." * Vida Guerra (born 1974), model, was born in Cuba but was raised in Perth Amboy."Vida Guerra: libre e independiente en Playboy", El Heraldo (Tegucigalpa), June 8, 2006. Accessed October 23, 2007. "Nacida en Bauta, pueblo cercano a La Habana, en marzo de 1980, Vida fue traída por sus padres an Estados Unidos cuando contaba apenas seis años, pero no ha perdido ni el idioma ni sus costumbres latinas, ya que se ha mantenido oscilando entre las dos culturas desde su hogar en Perth Amboy, Nueva Jersey." * George Inness (1825–1894), landscape painter. * Augustus Johnston (1729-1790), Rhode Island Attorney General, Tory sympathizer. * Lawrence Kearny (1789-1868) the "Sailor Diplomat", who paved the way for an open-door policy with China.Perth Amboy Tottenville Ferry Slip HS, Raritan-Millstone Heritage Alliance, backed up by the Internet Archive as of November 21, 2008. Accessed April 9, 2015. * Edward L. Kemeys (1843-1907), sculptor in residence at Eagleswood Mansion.The History of Perth Amboy, City of Perth Amboy. Accessed April 9, 2015. * Morgan Foster Larson (1882-1961), Governor of New Jersey from 1929-1932.New Jersey Governor Morgan Foster Larson, National Governors Association. Accessed August 8, 2014. "Morgan F. Larson, the fifty-third governor of New Jersey, was born in Perth Amboy, New Jersey on June 15, 1882." * Miilkbone (Thomas Wlodarczyk), rapper.Staff. "Verbal assault", Home News Tribune, July 15, 2005. Accessed March 7, 2012. "We had Miilkbone from Perth Amboy, we had Naughty by Nature out, we had Queen Latifah and her whole group out, we had Redman - which is my favorite..." * Walter Mitty, fictional character from the 1947 film The Secret Life of Walter Mitty.Staff. "Review: ‘The Secret Life of Walter Mitty’", Variety (magazine), December 31, 1946. Accessed April 9, 2015. "Thurber’s whole conception of Mitty was an inconsequential fellow from Perth Amboy, NJ, to whom nothing – but nothing – ever happened and who, as a result, lived a ‘secret life’ via his excursions into daydreaming." * Steve Mizerak (1944–2006), champion pool player.Goldstein, Richard. "Steve Mizerak, National Pool Champion, Is Dead at 61", The New York Times, June 2, 2006. Accessed January 1, 2008.Steve "the Miz" Mizerak, The Palm Beach Post, accessed May 16, 2007. * Joseph Montani (PAHS, 1970), astronomer and planetary scientist who named the minor planet "12465 Perth Amboy" after his hometown.Spacewatch Minor Planets Joe Has Named, Accessed May 31, 2006. * John A. Nagy (born 1946), author of books about espionage and mutinies of the American Revolution.Home page, John A. Nagy. Accessed February 5, 2014. "John was born in Perth Amboy, New Jersey and he now resides in Mount Laurel, New Jersey." * George Otlowski (1912–2009), politician who was mayor of the city from 1976 to 1990.Rispoli, Michael. "Former Perth Amboy Mayor George J. Otlowski dies", The Star-Ledger, March 16, 2009. Accessed July 6, 2010. * Thomas Mundy Peterson (1824–1904), first African-American to vote under the provisions of the 15th Amendment to the U.S. constitution in 1870.Ginzburg, Ralph. "Perth Amboy church is 302 and counting", The New York Times, February 15, 1987. Accessed January 24, 2012. "The first black man to vote in America, Thomas Mundy Peterson, was a member of St. Peter's and is buried in its graveyard. He voted in the Perth Amboy mayoral election of March 31, 1870, one day after adoption of the 15th Amendment to the United States Constitution." * Joseph J. Sadowski (1917–1944), United States Army soldier awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions in World War II.Fact Sheet of the 4th Armored Division. Accessed November 7, 2007. * Richie Sambora (born 1959), guitarist for Bon Jovi was born here.Dzielak, Kathy. "Sambora helps teen diagnosed with brain tumor", Asbury Park Press, November 5, 2009. Accessed January 30, 2011. ""Born in Perth Amboy, Sambora, now 50, cut his musical teeth as a teenager playing Central Jersey clubs such as the now-defunct Charley's Uncle in East Brunswick." * Marcus Spring (1810-1874), founder of Raritan Bay Union and Eagleswood Military Academy.Staff. "OBITUARY.; MARCUS SPRING. JOHN HARPER, OF KENTUCKY.", The New York Times, August 22, 1874. Accessed August 7, 2013. * John Stevens, (1749-1838), engineer who developed the multitubular boiler engine and the screw propeller.Jensen, Merrill; DenBoer, Gordon. [https://books.google.com/books?id=rklx9c7MJFoC&pg=PA188 The Documentary History of the First Federal Elections, 1788-1790], p. 188. University of Wisconsin Press, 1987. . Accessed February 16, 2014. "Stevens, John, Jr. (1749-1838), Candidate for Representative - Born in New York City and raised in Perth Amboy, Stevens was the son of John Stevens, a prominent New Jersey politician and landowner." * Gina Stritch, author.Winters, Debra. "Book details life lessons from New York in the 70s", Wayne Today, June 1, 2011. Accessed January 24, 2012. "Having grown up in Perth Amboy, Stritch has vivid memories as a child of taking day trips not down the shore but to New York City with her parents." * Bruce Taylor (born 1948), former NFL player.via Associated Press. Bruce Taylor Selected for Lowe Award", The Day (New London), December 1, 1969. Accessed January 30, 2011. "The 5-foot-11, 185-pound senior from Perth Amboy, N.J., became the third player to win the Lowe award in its 31-year history..." * Harry Tierney (1890–1965), composer. * Michelle Visage (born 1968), singer, deejay.Staff. "Michelle Visage brings some 'Jersey' to 'RuPaul's Drag Race'!", OutInJersey.net, January 27, 2011. Accessed November 25, 2012. "Q. Michelle, thanks so much for taking the time to talk to me! You're a 'Jersey Girl' correct? A. Sure am Cookie! Jersey is where it all started for me. I was born in Perth Amboy, and moved to South Plainfield." * John Watson (1685–1768), one of the first painters in America and holder of the first gallery of paintings in the country.Dunlap, William. A History of the Rise and Progress of the Arts and Design in the United States. C.E. Goodspeed & Co: Boston, 1918. * Ruth White (1914–1969), actress.City History, City of Perth Amboy, New Jersey. Accessed June 4, 2007. * David T. Wilentz (1894–1988), N.J. Attorney General from 1934 to 1944 who prosecuted Bruno Hauptmann in the Lindbergh kidnapping trial.Biography of David T. Wilentz, NJ Attorney General, 1934-1944. Accessed August 28, 2009. References Other websitess * Category:Middlesex County, New Jersey Category:1683 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in New Jersey